


Les brumes du rêve

by AndersAndrew



Category: Mytho (Comic)
Genre: Dream Sex, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shota, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Virgin Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un rêve érotique d'Anubis à propos de la nouvelle incarnation de Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les brumes du rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Les brumes du rêve  
> Fandom : Mytho (BD)  
> Rating : Mature  
> Genres : heuuuu...WTP  
> Personnages : Anubis/Loki!Luka  
> Nombre de mots : 716  
> Commentaires : Ecrit dans un moment de lassitude, sans raison particulière, juste par ennui.
> 
> Avertissement : la mention "What the plot ?" signifiant la présence de pron, alliée au pairing contenant un mineur, devrait suffire pour faire comprendre pourquoi il y a un avertissement. En plus, il y a de la brutalité (mais pas de dub-con)

Étrangement, la vue de Loki dans le plus simple appareil embrasa les désirs d'Anubis. Mais, libéré de l'angoisse de la trahison, libéré de la culpabilité, son regard s'attarda avec fièvre sur le corps pâle du garçon, détaillant la finesse de ses traits, la virilité naissante de son apparence juvénile. L'éclat de la lune nimbait ses membres d'un léger scintillement, leurs donnant l'aspect du marbre, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler à l'embaumeur les temps anciens. Cette époque lointaine où le plaisir des dieux n'était jamais dénié ; nourriture, dévotion, sacrifices, richesses, rien ne leur était refusé. Tout était parfait, entier, sans complications. Loin le Ragnarök, le paiement des dieux, et les pertes cruelles qu'ils avaient dû essuyer.  
Il s'approcha de Loki pour le toucher, et ce dernier leva le menton, un sourire moqueur – d'avertissement – aux lèvres. Anubis n'apprécia pas le triomphe qu'il crut y lire. Il tira violemment sa tête en arrière, agrippant ses cheveux roux et se brûlant les doigts dans le foyer enflammé de ses mèches rougeoyantes.  
Le sourire de Loki s'élargit encore lorsqu'il retira sa main.  
Vaincu mais toujours aussi volontaire, l'égyptien le rejeta sur la couche qui les attendait dans l'obscurité. Une expression de surprise de peignit sur le visage jeune, avant que le trickster ne tombe rudement sur la natte tressée. Un hoquet lui échappa et ses yeux d'or s'écarquillèrent.  
L'embaumeur ne lui permit pas de se ressaisir. Vêtu seulement de son pagne en lin, il le rejoignit sur le lit pour le clouer sous son poids.  
Loki gémit tout bas, au contact de son érection entravée par le tissu. Il se cambra pour se frotter contre lui, tant et si bien qu'Anubis crut devenir fou.  
Son esprit était confus, embrumé. Ses mains tâtonnèrent pour défaire son dernier vêtement, et il sentit Loki se tendre – d'impatience, osait-il espérer.  
Il savait que dans cet incarnation, malgré son masque de lascivité, le trickster était resté « pur ». L'idée de le déflorer représentait tant de perversité aux yeux de l'égyptien qu'un début de sourire transgressif lui retroussa le coin des lèvres.  
En le voyant, le dieu nordique écarta les cuisses en une invitation impossible à refuser.

Anubis s'éveilla au petit jour, le torse humide de sueur et le sexe turgescent, recourbé sur son bas-ventre.  
Il refusa de le caresser, se souvenant de son rêve. Il lui laissait un goût amer de frustration et un dégoût de lui-même qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des siècles.  
Ses doigts se perdirent néanmoins sous les draps, contre sa volonté, et il se remémora avec ardeur les détails, essayant d'en dégager une signification, un présage. Pourtant seules les sensations fantômes lui revenaient, la vision de Loki, fragile comme un nuage de fumée, sa peau douce et blanche qu'il malaxait, martyrisait, afin d'y laisser les traces de leur union. Sa petite bouche, brûlante et quémandeuse, dont ne sortait que quelques sons inarticulés, qui emplissaient l'atmosphère de feu et de sortilèges aux nœuds serrés ; aucune parole, comme si un mot de trop aurait brisé le charme qui les enchaînait l'un à l'autre. Ses lèvres carmines à force de baisers, glissant dans son cou, tandis que l'embaumeur choisissait de violenter sa chair tendre à grands coups de rein, pour imprimer une marque indélébile aux tréfonds de ses entrailles. La sensation d'avoir plongé dans une délicieuse fournaise, tellement étroite, et Loki, si frêle, tressautant contre lui avec abandon, enfin soumis, enfin dominé. Ainsi Anubis n'aurait-il jamais à lui trancher la tête en s'infligeant en même temps la blessure inaltérable d'un cœur brisé.  
Les crocs transperçant sa peau sombre au niveau de la jugulaire, provocant cet indicible orgasme fait de brutalité et d'interdit, comme les sorts cruels que le destin jette aux innocents pour les voir lutter. Pour mieux les regarder chavirer.  
Le plaisir, brusque mais éphémère, s'évacua rapidement de ses veines et il se retrouva abandonné. Il se vit alors tel qu'il était réellement : pantelant, pitoyable, fixant le plafond d'un œil vitreux, et les sens embrasés par un fantasme qu'il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas assouvir.  
Cependant, malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui le liait à Loki, il était si près de céder qu'il n'était plus capable de s'empêcher d'en jouir par avance. Comme si tout était déjà perdu, comme si tout n'était déjà plus que chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie !?!


End file.
